1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to suspension system components for motor vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Suspension systems for vehicles can be interposed between a vehicle wheel and the body of the vehicle to dampen vibrations that are transmitted from the wheel to the vehicle body. The suspension systems can include a shock absorber, and a coil spring disposed around at least a portion of the shock absorber. The shock absorber typically includes a cylindrical member and a piston rod disposed to slide in and out of the cylindrical member. The cylindrical member can be connected either directly or indirectly to a wheel of the vehicle. The piston rod is typically disposed so as to advance and retract with respect to the cylindrical member, and can be connected either directly or indirectly to a portion of the vehicle body.
The coil spring is usually disposed outside the shock absorber by a predetermined space. One of the opposite ends of the coil spring can be held on a first seat, which can be connected to the cylindrical member. The opposite end of the coil spring can be held on a second seat, which can be connected to the piston rod. Additional suspension system components can include a shock-absorbing bumper member mounted inside of the coil spring and provided with a central, axially extending hole through which the piston rod can be extended. The bumper member can be disposed to limit the travel of the cylindrical member relative to the piston rod.
Installation of the coil spring over the cylindrical member, piston rod and bumper member during assembly or repair of the suspension components often requires the use of an elaborate installation jig to avoid contact between the coil spring and any metal or other portions of the suspension components that may be damaged by such contact.
Potential problems associated with known methods of assembling the suspension components and installing the coil spring can include the expense and complexity of required installation jigs such as described above, increased assembly and repair times that may result, and limitations on the possible configurations of the suspension system components to allow for the placement and use of such installation jigs. In addition, conventional jigs sometimes do not provide an adequate amount of protection, resulting in damage to vehicle components during assembly of the suspension components.